Dumplin
Mr. Dumplin Popo (ミスター・ ダンプリン ポポ, Misutā Danpurin Popo) is a Majin Time Patroller created by Team Four Star as their mascot. He is the main protagonist of their playthrough ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' and returning protagonist in ''Xenoverse 2'' as the Toki Toki City Hero. He later becomes Demon God Dumplin (悪魔 ゴッド ダンプリン, Akuma Goddo Danpurin) after absorbing Demigra's (with Tokitoki absorbed) Dark Magic in the first game. His legacy continued two years later by his daughter Puddin in Xenoverse 2. Background Very little is known about his biography, but Dumplin was the embryonic ooze that existed even before the beginning of time and space. Trillions of years prior to the events of the series, Dumplin took form, substance, and a terrifying face. Originating from the FIRST Universe. Dumplin despised living there, describing it as a dimension of "flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams." He "liberated" his universe, absorbing it into himself and The Fuck Box, along with everyone he'd ever known. The Fuck Box is a chaotic place that he created and took over. Myths/Rumors/Theories that spread across multiple dimensions have suggested that it is a boiling, shifting intergalactic foam between dimensions: a lawless, unstable crawlspace. and lack of any consistent physics, like it was fated to collapse into itself eventually. These myths have yet to be confirmed. Later as if from nowhere, Dumplin was transferred to Tokitoki City by Future Trunks, who used the Dragon Balls wishing for Shenron to summon the strongest warrior to help him and defend time itself starting the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Evolution of 'D' After his adventures, he would eventually go on to gain more strength, go through a metamorphosis becoming the pure demonic 'Mr. Popo', subtly manipulating historical events from behind the scenes various times in Universe 7 and would gradually alter the universe in the ways that he saw fit. This would result in the universe branching off into a seperate reality known as the Dragon Ball Z Abridged universe. Personality Dumplin is a goofy, cunning, eccentric, nonchalant, grandeur, snarky, crazy, (literally the kinky shit), crafty, instinctive, and physically irreverent Majin with a tendency to be impatient who finds most things amusing and endearing. He's full of charisma, but also outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though to his non-believers he may come across as simply a crazy monstrous heartless devil, he shouldn't be underestimated; for when he is angered, he's a force to be reckoned with as he will unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to make him angry. When accused of being insane, Dumplin proudly replies with a witty and snarky retort. Dumplin is someone who loosely follows rules. He usually prefers to follow his own impulsive philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without worrying too much care for the consequences. He doesn't think much about laws and physics and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can (he's Chaotic Good). The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down as they either wronged him in some way, or will eventually wrong him. When possessing Captain Ginyu's body, Dumplin is shown to be a tad masochistic, hurting himself (because he knew that he isn't hurting his actual body) in various ways for the thrill of it, exclaiming that "pain is hilarious". However he genuinely wanted his body back because he needs it for "Dumplin stuff". He shows quite the impulsive tendencies, such as when he mercilessly destroys Demigra, and when he decides to kill somebody acting antagonistic towards him "just for the heck of it." By the time of Xenoverse 2, he would later have more self-control over many of his tendencies as people especially Towa and Puddin came into his life, he will bring hell to those who oppose him and the people he knows. Dumplin is very lax about his duties as a Time Patroller, often making fun of his "Boss" Future Trunks when he's explaining mission details. In Dumplin's defense, Dumplin sees these missions more as a way to train more than anything of importance, (Since there is no real threat to him). Dumplin expresses himself with his theme song "The Dumplin Strut" - The Dumplin Strut Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VigpIaPqIG4 He introduces his adventures with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVb1n9HyjH4 and the best of his adventures with at least 40 videos with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4qdso4yMDY 10 more with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDTRz3-IsKU and a shortened version with https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gfAzYx4Gdlk Dumplin is a very odd anti-hero. While he will usually side with the Z-Fighters, he will do it for his own reasons, such as to gain more power to later on kill the current Z-Fighters. He would later decide against this after settling down with Towa. Dumplin fears no man, woman, or something in between, and won't hesitate to Dump them. He does seem to like Towa above all else. This is shown further where they have a daughter together named Puddin. Dumplin is Omnisexual to an extreme degree. This is evident when he transformed into a key and made love to Kaiser's door's keyhole, or when he impregnated the egg Tokotoki laid. The egg would later give birth to a new universe in Dumplin's image. Dumplin's true colors show when he has a clear goal that he wants to accomplish, as seen when he faces Demigra in Toki Toki City, willingly absorbing dark energy from Demigra in order to receive a massive power boost. He then proclaimed himself as Demon God Dumplin. Other times he willingly wants to protect Puddin from Mira's attacks. Dumplin is very confident in his abilities even when others doubt him. With his Fuck Box and sheer willpower he was able to defeat all the Z-Fighters in Kid Trunks' Parallel Quest, surviving the "Kamehamehell", all of that without the use of Tien's Z-Soul ("HAAAAAAAAAAAA") as he thought Tien was a shitty master and his Z-Soul pointless. Afterwards, he converted his doubters to the church of Fuck Box. Dumplin is smart, but originally it wasn't enough for him to be considered an intellectual. However, this changed once he became the Demon God. Now he knows all and sees all. Usually, he is perfectly fine with having his wife Towa be the brains in many situations since he puts his full trust in her, he says that "She looks so strong and knows what she wants", reminding him of himself. While people believe Dumplin is a heartless monster, that only serves his own interests. Dumplin is shown to be capable of love. In fact, he has so much love, he is even known as the Demon God of Love. He is shown to hold his wife and daughter above all else. If any harm ever came to either of them, the person who was responsible would experience agony on a scale that "No dragon alive would be able to fix that person." After the betrayal and deaths of his wife Towa, and his step-son Mira, and his near removal from a whole timeline, Dumplin has been seen as a much more stoic and aloof person. While not as open with it around many characters, he has been shown to be a little sensitive, not crueler then normal, simply more distant, He's shown to be quite subtle with it when he interacts with others like when he laughs through his tears looking like he was crying tears of joy but really he is devastated. This however has made him value and give his condolences to his daughter, Puddin, even more. Puddin could be the only reason that Dumplin hasn't gotten bored of the universe and destroyed it. At this point in time, Dumplin is more of a "Hurting Hero." Family Though Dumplin himself is speculated to have millions of illegitimate offspring, grandchildren, etc (such as Cupcake as she has an unknown mother), there are only a key few he identifies as family. Mr. Popo: Mr. Popo is Dumplin's future self. The transformation from one to the other hasn't been seen for the most part, though the very early stages of it can be spotted in a later episode of TFS' Xenoverse 2 playthrough (namely the one covering the Zamasu storyline DLC). Towa: Dumplin/Popo's wives, top bitches, and Demon Goddesses. Towa reminds Dumplin of himself saying, "She looks so strong and knows what she wants... Just like me!!" A "supposedly" forbiddin love of a Time Patroller and a Time Breaker, Lanipator confirms that "The sex was f**kin fantastic!!!" Puddin: Puddin is Dumplin and Towa's daughter who serves as a rookie Time Patroller in the Time Patrol. They are really close and easy going with Dumplin being noticeably quite patient with her and an Over Protective Dad. Puddin however greatly contrasts with her father in almost every aspect, while he is short and round, she is tall and slender; while he is unbridled fury, she is precise and focused; while he is most reliant on his Mana for blasts and explosive capabilities, she is most reliant on her close range and Melee hand-to-hand combat; while he is brutal and unforgiving (while still on the side of good), she is kind and caring. She takes very much after both her father and her mother in looks, species, and fashion sense. Her most notable features are her cat like mouth, heart shaped steam holes around her belly button, and her cheerful habit of proclaiming the term "Nya!" Normally, she is seen with Light-Blue eyes but then has Towa's Purple eyes when Puddin's dark side starts becoming dominant. Mira: Dumplin's step-son from his marriage with Towa. Mira hated Dumplin tried to look at him as some sort of rival, but it was incredibly one-sided. While Dumplin had no qualms killing him before, he refused to finish him off in Xenoverse 2 since he is his step-son, despite thinking very little of Mira. Flanny: Dumplin and Towa's second daughter and Puddin's younger sister, born from alternate timeline versions of Dumplin and Towa. She inherits Towa's hair which it too covers her Right eye, Blue skin tone, eye-shape with Black eyes and Blue pupils (Purple pupils when angered) as well as wearing a Red Tracksuit (with a hoddie and the word "Meh" sewed on the sleeve), shorts with Red Legbands, with Olive Green Tennis Sandals and a Olive Green Belt/Sash reminiscent of the one seen on Dumplin's Light Heart Suit, the one he calls his "Ultimate Suit". Flanny is a few inches shorter in height compared to Puddin. This sassy Tomboy acts as the opposite of Puddin and her Girly Girl, very stoic and out-spoken as she only says a few words like "Meh", though she does drop the occasional F-Bombs. She's True Neutral, bored, cynical, rude, blunt, and acting like she doesn't want to be around anyone she wears her headphones, they are attached to her music player to listen to music. She is very subtle when it comes to showing her softer nice side. Flanny likes salty snacks and soda. Mechikabura: Dumplin's grandfather-in-law. Dabura: Dumplin's brother-in-law. Spudz: Spudz is Mr. Popo's son conceived on the Black-Star Dragon Balls. He single-handedly defeated Ultimate Shenron and brought peace to the world. Despite his immense power, Dumplin still views him as a child, but in a loving way. It can be assumed that Spudz and Dumplin/Popo have a good father/son relationship. Frogurt: Dumplin's omnisexed grandchild, whose counterpart also came from the future. Janemba: May have spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin's butt. Omni-King Zen-Oh: May have been an offshoot of the Demon God formed from Dumplin's essence. Takahata101: Along with Lanipator, KaiserNeko, and Kirran, Takahata is considered Dumplin's father/creator but left Dumplin in the capable hands of Kirran and Lanipator some time after he was created. Their current relationship is unknown, it is speculated that Dumplin traveled to different universes to find his 'Daddies' and put them in the 'Fuck Box'. It is said that Dumplin's distinctive voice in certain universes were given to him by Takahata. Lanipator: Along with Kirran, Takahata101, and KaiserNeko, Lanipator is considered Dumplin's father/creator. Their current relationship is unknown, it is speculated that Dumplin traveled to different universes to find his 'Daddies' and put them in the 'Fuck Box'. It is said that Dumplin's name and hyper-effective combat abilities were given to him by Lanipator. Kirran/LordMoonstone: Along with KaiserNeko, Lanipator, and Takahata101, Kirran is considered Dumplin's father/creator. Their current relationship is unknown, it is speculated that Dumplin traveled to different universes to find his 'Daddies' and put them in the 'Fuck Box'. It is said that Dumplin's dark gray skin color was from Kirran and Kaiser being inspired by Evil Boo and amazing sense of fashion including Dumplin's iconic colors were originally given to him by Kirran and Kaiser. KaiserNeko: Along with Kirran, Lanipator, and Takahata101, KaiserNeko is considered Dumplin's father/creator. Their current relationship is unknown, it is speculated that Dumplin traveled to different universes to find his 'Daddies' and put them in the 'Fuck Box'. It is said that Dumplin's dark gray skin color was from Kaiser and Kirran being inspired by Evil Boo and amazing sense of fashion including Dumplin's iconic colors were originally given to him by Kaiser and Kirran. Grant: Grant was there as well during Dumplin's creation in awe of how small Dumplin was and appeared in Episode 43 thinking he was not allowed to speak. In episode 1 of Xenoverse 2 it is said he established that overtime bits and pieces of Dumplin separated from the Majin/Demon forming personalities of their own. Jynx: Jynx is one of Dumplin/Popo's girlfriends, it's implied he's abusive to her, but not confirmed. Kami: Kami seems to be the only one Dumplin/Popo respects, placing him in the pecking order, and also appearing despondent when Kami is gone for good. Dende: As Kami's replacement, Dumplin/Popo started off rather standoffish with the new Guardian. However, after personally witnessing Dende brutally assault Krillin as well as the fact that he threatened him without any signs of fear, Mr. Popo quickly grew to like the young Namekian. Blue Popo: Alternate 4kids self. Dumplin/Mr. Popo shows disgust at his presence, quickly assimilating him despite his pleas. (For more information on the 'Fuck Box' please reference Technique number 22 of Dumplin's Technique list.) Power Dumplin existed before anything existed even before space and time, he was a primoidal ooze. In the beginning of the game, Dumplin was shown to need Goku and Piccolo's help to fight Raditz. However this wasn't the case as Dumplin was going easy on him so he can see and get a clear understanding of Goku and Piccolo's power at the time, once he finished analyzing, Dumplin easily dominated Villianous Raditz. Later on, it was revealed he could take down powerful foes, such as Beerus, Whis, and Demigra. Dumplin is speculated to kill all the Z-Fighters in the near future. This is also why he helps them, so he can gauge their skills and gain power to kill them all as the rightful Demon God Dumplin. He was able to kick Mr. Satan into one the Cell Games pillars, later after Mr. Satan gains his Dark/Villainous Mode he is defeated by Dumplin. Dumplin has the interesting ability to absorb himself and become Super Dumplin. While speculated to look like a shorter, gray, Super Boo with Popo eyes, his power in this form is not yet known, it is hinted that Dumplin in this form is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Later, after his adventures and developing more strength, Dumplin goes through a metamorphosis becoming the pure demon Mr. Popo. Dumplin loves to show off his power and is enraged when ANYBODY tries to show him up. This is evident when Goku stole his victory over Super Android 17, resulting in Dumplin promising to destroy him in the near future. Later he defeats the likes of Golden Cut Freeza, Super Saiyan Rosè Goku Black, an immortal Future Zamas, and Merged Zamas when on a mission with Puddin. While Dumplin is undoubtedly powerful, he isn't invincible. He's shown his limits such as when he attempted to fight every Z-Fighter, he was an incredibly tanky wall with quite the amount of stamina but eventually worn down, and defeated by Gohan. After defeating Goku and Vegeta in their base forms, Goku's Kaio-Ken, blonde Super Saiyan forms, and Super Saiyan 4 forms, Goku's Super Saiyan Red/God, his weakened state was utterally defeated by their Super Saiyan Blue forms with a Bang rather than a Last Blast. He has since swore revenge. Recently, he has defeated all of the parallel Z-Fighters and fulfilled this vendetta with a Last Blast. Speculation places Dumplin's max power in the trillions, but any attempt to measure it has broken the devices used. Dumplin absorbed everything in an unkonwn universe before being summoned by Future Trunks. Dumplin was able to destroy the revived Demon God Demigra even after Demigra ate Tokitoki gaining control over time, meaning Demon God Dumplin's power surpasses time itself. Later stated by the word of god (Lanipator) that because he is a Demon God and uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki "Godly Magic" in fact, he has no power level that can be scanned. Dumplin after learning Last Blast was able to easily defeat Whis. Super Dumplin would potentially be hundreds, thousands, millions, billions, trillions times stronger than his Base Dumplin Form, perhaps he's able to exceed to extraordinarily higher levels. Dumplin relies more on his Mana attacks than physical attacks. This contrasts Puddin who used her Melee attacks much more frequently than her mana. "While his daughter is focused, he is like unbridled energy." "Unlike his daughter, at the beginning of his life he didn't have the distinct advantage of being trained by all these martial artists, he learned everything his own way himself." Some have speculated that he is as strong or even stronger than the Omni-King Zeno, as both are entities that can destroy universes when they get tired of them and Dumplin existed even before Zen-Oh. Due to their position in the godly hierarchy and ancient status, rumors have theorized that the Omni-King could be an off shoot of the Demon God formed from Dumplin's essence. A few detractors have claimed that Dumplin has been severely slacking in his training, as he was unable to continue fighting after getting hit by Mira's dark blast. Though this is false, Dumplin could have easily gotten back to fight if he needed to, but had decided to trust his daughter in handling it, on the grounds that he was "getting too old for this shit," choosing to take a nap. Techniques Dumplin has acquired many techniques from several strong warriors and re-purposed them, but has also made a few himself: It can be assumed that Dumplin has the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, absorption etc. Dumplin is able to breathe in space and underwater as well as access super armor. Dumplin carries equipment including his Yamcha Sword and Green Scouter. Dumplin uses Mana instead of Ki, it's color and his aura are pink. It has also been stated by Lani that Dumplin no longer needs a time machine to travel through time, as he starts most of his adventures away from any machine. Dumplin uses this power to go out and mess with time anyway he chooses, for better or worse (Usually worse). # Dumplin's Last Blast (Dumplin's most powerful attack. Derived from Vegeta's Final Flash, but is much more powerful). # Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-Whatever!!! (Derived from Hercule's Dynamite Kick but stronger due to Dumplin never skipping Leg Day). # The Apocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!", it was unknowingly able to kill Future Cyborg 18). # Masako! (Derived from Gohan's Masenko, Dumplin's version has the same name as Masako Nozowa and MasakoX). # Pizza Time! (Krillin's Chain Destructo-Disk Barrage technique, but sharper, and delicious). # Advanced Geometry (Learned from Tien's Neo Tri Beam, able to turn triangles into squares). # Kamahama-ah!/Kamehamaha HA-HA! (Derived from the one and only Kamehameha, used against Demigra). # Try-Hard Attack! (A mocking of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack). # Garlic Gun! (Learned from Vegeta's Galick Gun, smells like garlic, rarely used by Dumplin in favor of his more powerful techniques until he used it during his quest to defeat the warriors such as Krillin and Mystic Gohan). # Don't Blink! (Learned from Solar Flare, super effective when foes don't blink). # Space Australia! (Derived from Jeice's Crusher Ball, it comes straight from Space Austraila). # Australian Volcano (Learned from the Crusher Volcano technique. Dumplin showed that he has this move, but it gets replaced by "Advanced Geometry" and was never shown since). # Finish Breaker '''(Dumplin fires a barrage of Mana Blasts). # '''Ice Blast (Learned from Eis Shenron's Ice Cannon technique. Dumplin shoots a giant ice ball that freezes the opponent. It's colder than King Cold himself). # Dimension Cannon (Dumplin warps time and space to blast his opponents). # Emperor's Blast (Dumplin does a Spin Attack with a Mana wave). # Emperor's Edge (Dumplin fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the enemy). # Yamcha's Sword (Dumplin's accessory, able to cut through most things. Dumplin can pour his Mana into the blade to make it stronger and sharper. Dumplin wielded this sword back when he fought Freezer all the way up to Demigra, but has since kept it in his Fuck Box which he can pull it out of when he feels like using it). # Mach Dash (Dumplin's Evasive Skill, he moves at high speeds). # Kaio-ken 3.0!!!/Kaio-What!?! (Dumplin amplifies his strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura by at least 20 times. Dumplin used this technique when he fought Freezer, Villainous Hercule, and his second fight with Mira, but later stopped using it after learning more powerful moves, but he will come back to using it if he wants too). # DADDY!!! (Dumplin's basic combo, it's extremely effective). # The Fuck Box Combo! (Dumplin's own move, pummels the opponent into a comatose state and sends them to the 'Fuck Box'. The 'Fuck Box' is a sub dimension that has only one Room with one Door which leads to a never ending void. There are three known inhabitants of the 'Fuck Box' the first being a man named Geoff, otherwise know as "Fuck Box Geoff." The second being a man named Bryce. And the third being an unidentified man that brings Pizza to anyone who enters the 'Fuck Box' as a consolation for your inevitable doom. The attack is a consecutive Combo of 1 to 6 small attacks then 2 large attacks that chain indefinitely). # Rollin' Dump Pat!! (Learned from Mr. Satan's Rolling Hercule Punch, he rolls through the air like a flying Dump and delivers a deadly pat with an open palm). # Kid Dumplin (純粋 ダンプリン, Danpurin Junsui) (Using the "Purification technique" Dumplin can assume his version of the Kid Boo form where he looks even shorter than the Supreme Kai of Time, though Dumplin dislikes the form for taking away his distinctive features and becoming a "Kid Boo clone" and much prefers to use his other more powerful forms). # Time Breaker Dumplin (タイムブレイカーズ ダンプリン, Taimu Bureikāzu Danpurin) (Dumplin's dark form after getting the Time Breaker Mask by Towa giving him access to a another power for her plan. In this form he can tap into the Supervillain state Villainous Dumplin/Supervillain Dumplin. He doesn't get affected by it negatively as he is able to surpess his power during his fight against Puddin to protect her). # Bloody Sauce (A dark energy sphere used by Time Breaker Dumplin). # Rage Saucer (A dark energy fueled rush attack used by Time Breaker Dumplin). # Darkness Mixer (A move used by Time Breaker Dumplin to charge up Mana and stamina). # Baked Sphere (An explosive black burst of Mana used by Time Breaker Dumplin). # Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed (Dumplin had his potential unlocked by Elder Kaioshin, powering up his base form, and refers to himself as Mystic Dumplin (ミスティック ダンプリン, Misutikku Danpurin) gaining a white aura and an awesome increase in power). # Super Dumplin (スーパー ダンプリン, Sūpā Danpurin) (Dumplin's strongest form, gained after absorbing himself and activating his Demon God powers. Speculated to look like a shorter, gray, Super Boo with Popo eyes, this form's full powers are unknown, as activating such a form would instantly turn the entire universe into his personal Fuck Box with little to no effort). # Duddin/Pumplin (A form Dumplin and Puddin attain where they the father and the daughter absorb/fuse each other/together forming the most powerful life form. This form is perhaps the strongest being in existence, being able to over power any foe. # FATHER-DAUGHTER LAST BLAST (Combining his powerful attack with that of his daughter, he can make a powerful mana blast. This was first seen in the Terrain of Magical Expertise demo and while it is apparent that the attack only did about half the health of the group, it was forced to be nerfed for the sake of the demo. It is unknown how powerful the attack could be if it was at full power. According to many estimates, it could probably nuke the multiverse). Outfits Dumplin's outfit color scheme (looks like a bunch of bright highlighter scribbles) consist of pink as the main color seen on his top, green as an accent piece shown on his belt, scarf/cape, and shoes, and yellow seen on his gloves and pants, though his first outfit also had the black trim on his top with black buttons and his Nappa wristbands are black as well. Normal Gi/Boo Gi Dumplin's very first outfit from the beginning of his adventures that he had when Trunks asked Shenron to bring him to Toki Toki City. This is his only outfit with a black trim pattern. It is also equipped with his Green Scouter matching the green parts of his clothing. Worn in Episodes (1-12). Ginyu-Dumplin Dumplin in Ginyu's body after switching with his body. Boo Gi Gravity Dumplin first wore this when he fought Freezer. This outfit was one of the first to be equipped with Dumplin's Yamcha Sword. Worn in Episodes (13-19). Dyno Woo Gi Dumplin wore this wielding his Yamcha Sword during his fights with Beerus, Whis, and Demigra. These are the clothes he wore when he first gets his Demon God powers. Dumplin would occasionally hide his entire face in his scarf and appear like he's eating it. Worn in Episodes (20-25). Fun Suit Dumplin wore the Fun Suit''/Jingly Dingles'' after defeating Demigra and continued to wear this during his travel through the alternate GT timeline before he would switch to his Heart Suit. Similar to the Dino Gi Dumplin would occasionally hide his entire face in his scarf and appear like he's eating it. Dumplin also wore this in the official "Moustache" Music Video. Worn in Episodes (26-28). Light Heart Suit Dumplin's outfit which he affectionately calls his "Ultimate Suit". Dumplin has worn this the longest and it is his iconic clothing. Wearing it, he has fought alongside his two Towas and Bardock, against the likes of characters such as Broly and Golden Cut Freezer. Worn in Episodes (29-50). Dumplin contintues to wear this outfit in Xenoverse 2 and his daughter Puddin wears her own version of these clothes in Dumplin's colors. Time Breaker Mask and Bandana Dumplin's dons the mask given to him by Towa. He isn't negatively affected by it but chose to wear it due to Towa's plan. While he can tap into the Supervillain form, he can hold back his power shown in his fight with Puddin. After the events of the first Xenoverse, Dumplin received a Red Bandana with the Time Breaker logo from Towa as a gift. Coinciding with this revelation, Team Four Star's Dumplin Plushie wears a Red Bandana with the Time Breaker symbol on it too. Mr. Popo's Clothes Dumplin attained this outfit before he began his metamorphosis into the almighty Mr. Popo. The blue gem on Dumplin's turban is part of where the Fuck Box is. Gallery File:Dumplin_Base.png|Dumplin in his Normal Gi and with his scouter (episodes 1-12) Dumplin_Buu_Gi.jpg|Dumplin in his Boo Gi Gravity laughing (episodes 13-19) Dumplin_Dino_Gi.jpg|Dumplin in his Dyno Woo Gi shrugging (episodes 20-25) Dragonball_xv_tfs_dumplin_by_o0demonboy0o-d8qxd1j.png|Dumplin in his Jingly Dingles (episodes 26-28) Dumplin_about_to_Dump.jpg|Dumplin in his Ultimate Suit about to Dump (episodes 29-50) 8718473f184998f6b5eaca6a798e93ca51dec0dc hq.jpg|Time Breaker Dumplin Dumplin_Popo.png|Mystic Dumplin in his Mr. Popo outfit the dump truck.jpg|Dumplin saying his victory phrase Dumplin_X_Towa_(OTP)2.jpg|Dumplin and his wives the Towas It s dumplin time by acelious-d94j372.png|Dumplin Pool Party with the Towas, Nappa, and Colonel Violet Dumplin and Towa The Dumptruck and Towtruck OTP on a Motorcycle Xenoverse XV1 The Adventures of Dumplin.png|Dumplin and Towa on a motorcycle CuSMx52UAAARYvJ.jpg|Dumplin and his daughter Dumplinstatue.png|Holographic monument of Dumplin in Xenoverse 2 Puddin s conception by moofamdeez-damsohb.png|Dumplin and the Towas conception of Puddin Dumplin Towa and Puddin The Dumplin Strut colored.png Dumplin Puddin Father Daughter Moment.jpg|Dumplin and Puddin Father-Daughter Moment.jpg Dumplin Towa Puddin and Spudz.jpg|Dumplin and some of his family members Dumplin when he became the Demon God.png|Dumplin the new Demon God Dumplin's Majestic Mustache.jpg|Dumplin's Majestic Moustache Dumplin protects his daughter Puddin.jpg|Dumplin protects Puddin whose in her mother's clothes Dumplin Underboob Dumplin with Towa absorbed.jpg|Dumplin Underboob Dumplin with Towa absorbed Dumplin and kid Puddin teamfourstar tfs.jpg|Dumplin and child Puddin TFS TeamFourStar Adventures of Dumplin and Puddin.png|Dumplin and Puddin adventures Dumplin being summoned by Shenlong.jpg|Dumplin being summoned by Shenlong Tfs teamfourstar dump truck dumplin colored version by kianan.png|Dump truck starring Dumplin Dumplin 3D model.jpg|Dumplin 3D model funny pose Mmd dumplin by oscarthechinchilla-dapt591.png|Dumplin 3D Model lurking in the shadows Dumplin Puddin Paata Spudz LAKIGR TANTOR and the others fighting for TeamFourStar's universal survival in the Tournament of Power.jpeg|Dumplin Puddin Paata Spudz LAKIGR TANTOR and the others fighting for TFS's universal survival in the ToP TFS Demon God Dumplin and characters April Fools.jpg|God of Destruction Dumplin and his subjects Dumplin and Puddin of Team Four Star (TFS) in TOME The Terrain of Magical Expertise.jpg|Dumplin (right) and Puddin (left) of Team Four Star (TFS) in TOME The Terrain of Magical Expertise Dumplin Puddin Paata Christmas.jpeg Dumplin family christmas by anonymouswind-das6qm0.jpg|Dumplin family Christmas Team Four Star Characters Version 2.jpg|Dumplin and the other TFS GAMING characters Dumplin 3D rendered model.jpg|Dumplin 3D rendered model Tfs dumplin puddin family kamehameha by kaneko gdasqoeh.jpg|Dumplin's Family Kamehameha "Dumplin Puddin Present Frogurt Family Picnic Xenoverse 1 and 2 XV1 and 2 TFS Team Four Star.gif"..gif|Dumplin Family Picnic Puddin n dumplin by bonsha-daonop3.png|Dumplin n' Puddin Towa giving Puddin a replica of her outfit leaving Dumplin uncomfortable TFS Team Four Star XV2 Xenoverse 2.jpg|Dumplin uncomfortable about Puddin's gift from Towa Dumplin Puddin Father Daughter Time TFS TeamFourStar.jpg|Dumplin and Puddin the Father and Daughter Dumplin Vs Dead Yamcha playing Video Games Tuesdayhem TFS Team Four Star Xenoverse XV1.jpg|Dumplin Vs Dead Yamcha Dumplin Vs Dead Yamcha comic Tuesdayhem TFS Team Four Star Xenoverse XV1.jpg|Dumplin Vs Dead Yamcha comic Dumplin fights Raspberry.png|Dumplin fights Raspberry The Adventures of Dumplin.jpg|The Adventures of Dumplin Dumplin Fuck Box admission tickets.png|Dumplin's Fuck Box tickets Hail your Demon God Dumplin TFS Team Four Star XV1 Xenoverse 1.jpg|Hail your Demon God Dumplin switching bodies with Captain Ginyu TFS Team Four Star XV1 Xenoverse.gif|Dumplin switching bodies with Captain Ginyu Team Four Star TFS Captain Ginyu in Dumplin's Body Xenoverse 2 XV2-d8nxr5g.png|Captain Ginyu in Dumplin's body Dumplin is the kinky shit.png|Dumplin fucks a door Dumplin Valentines Day.jpg|Dumplin Valentines Day Dumplin cosmic force of creation.jpg|Dumplin is the Cosmic Force of Creation Dumplin and the Z-Fighters.png|Dumplin and the Dragon Team Dumplin tfs teamfourstar Goku Vegeta and Future Trunks.jpg|Dumplin with Goku Vegeta and Future Trunks In the name of Dumplin.jpg|In the name of Dumplin Dumplin Fuck Box look.jpg|Hail the Demon God Dumplin Dumplin wanted.jpg|Dumplin wanted poster Dumplin wanted capture.jpeg|Dumplin wanted capture Sir Dumplin is ready tfs teamfourstar by theonephun211.jpeg|Sir Dumplin Dumplin in Buu gi NO dumping on Bronwyn.jpg|Dumplin NO dumping on Browyn Saiyan heroine and demon god dumplin by omegazeke0.png|Demon God Dumplin and Saipan Heroine TFS Team Four Star Xenoverse 2 XV2 Dumplin and Majin Lala.jpg|Dumplin and Majin Lala Dumplin Plushie and his Fuck Box from LoadingCrew.jpg|Dumplin Plushie and his Fuck Box from TheLoadingCrew Dumplin cosplay tfs teamfourstar DBZA Lanipator Takahata101 KaiserNeko MasakoX.jpg|Dumplin Cosplay Dumplin lets others get dumped.png|Dumplin declares for you to get dumped Dumplin Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Card.png|Dumplin Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Card Dumplin's STATS on his DBZ Dokkan Battle Card.png|Dumplin's STATS on his DBZ Dokkan Battle Card.png Time Breaker Dumplin and Puddin doing the Para Para Dance Xenoverse 2 XV2 TFS Team Four Star.jpg|Time Breaker Dumplin and Puddin doing the Para Para Dance Dumplin protects Puddin by blocking a blast from Mira Xenoverse 2 XV2 TFS Team Four Star.jpg|Dumplin protects Puddin by blocking a blast from Mira Dumplin's Fuck Box mess with the bed sheets tfs teamfourstar Get Dumped.jpg|Dumplin and his Fuck Box in bed It's Dumplin.png|It's Dumplin Dumplin and SKoT.jpg|Dumplin about to dump on SKoT Dumplin Kaioken.jpg|Dumplin using Kaio-Ken Puddin's Family Baseball team.jpg|Puddin's Family Baseball team Dumplin angel with Towa.jpg|Dumplin Angel with Towa Dumplin the Dump truck and Towa the Tow truck.jpg|Dumplin and the Towa harem, his many wives Dumplin's Xenoverse Adventures.jpg|Dumplin's Xenoverse family Dumplin the Popo.jpg|Dumplin the Popo Quotes "Welcome back to The Adventures of Dumplin!" '- At the start of almost every episode.'' ''Next time on The Adventures of Dumplin!" '- At the end of almost every episode. "I'M GONNA DUMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '- When fighting an enemy.'' "Dumplin here!" '- Introducing himself.'' "Dumplin is 78 trillion years old! Dumplin is the Cosmic Force of Creation! Dumplin existed before times and space started! Rememba' the embryonic ooze at the beginnin' of the universe? That was me... I'M GONNA DUMP!!!" '- Dumplin explaining his origins.'' "You wished for the strongest warrior, ya got Dumplin!" '- Dumplin confirming he is the strongest.'' "DUMPLIN! I DID IT!" '- Dumplin saving Hercule from Cell.'' "HEY!" '- Dumplin ridiculing Future Trunks' catchphrase.'' "Guys..." '- Dumplin ridiculing Future Trunks' other catchphrase.'' "Ya wanna hug?" '- When stopping Krillin from finishing Vegeta off.'' "Hey! How ya doin?! The name's Dumplin!!!" '- First meeting with Trunks.'' Pleased ta' meetcha'!! The name's Dumplin!!!" '''- Dumplin introducing himself. "Motherfucker, what is that!?" '- Dumplin when he first sees Shenron.'' "Give me my body back! I need that for Dumplin stuff!" '- Dumplin to Ginyu after switching bodies.'' "Hey, you don't know my world. This is actually preeeeeeetty similar." '- When Trunks informs him of his location.'' "You don't know the world of Dumplin!" '- Dumplin exclamation to Trunks.'' "CAPTAIN DUMPLIN!!!" '- Dumplin after switching bodies with Ginyu.'' "RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '- Dumplin mad.'' "RHEEEEEEEEEEEH" '- Dumplin happy.'' "RHEEEEH...So you're single now?" '- Dumplin hitting on Towa after destroying Mira.'' "LAST BLAAAAAST!" '- Dumplin firing his ultimate attack.'' "How Goes?" '- Meeting Bardock.'' "DOH!!!!" '- Dumplin when getting hit by someone.'' "OH NOOOOO!!!!" '- Dumplin when getting hit by someone.'' "DADDY!" '- Randomly whilst fighting.'' "Get in the Fuck Box!" '- When putting an enemy in a combo or Last Blast (Final Flash).'' "Do the Dumplin Strut! Do the Dumplin Strut! Everybody do the Dumplin Strut!!" '- Dumplin doing the Dumplin Strut.'' "Aye Girl!!! Yo Girl! How you doin'?" '- Dumplin meeting the ladies.'' "Don't cha like to get with this?" '- Dumplin showing off to the ladies.'' "Yeah ya want this? Ya know what the tip of the heart points to don't cha? The Fuck Box." '- Dumplin explaining where the Fuck Box is.'' "Hey kid! I just got laid!" '- Attempting Kid Trunks' Parallel Quest after doing coitus with a female pink Majin time patroller named "Majin Lala."'' "It's in your face, ya know what to do!" '- Dumplin doing the Dumplin Strut with a female light-blue Majin time patroller named "LAYLA."'' "YAK YAK YAK!" '- Dumplin's laugh after grabbing and throwing someone.'' "Get Dumped!!" '- When fighting.'' "I baptize you, in the name of the Fuck, the Box, and the Holy Dump." '- Dumplin baptizing his people belonging to the Church of Fuck Box.'' "Hail your Demon God (while Mr. Popo's laugh echos)....." '- Dumplin proclaiming himself the Demon God.'' "You have created me, I love you. Get in the Fuck Box, DADDIES!" '- Dumplin speaking to Team Four Star, his creators.'' "First the riches... then the bitches... Then... I DUMP!!!" '- Dumplin seeing himself becoming famous.'' "Wait, I'mma Time Traveler...I'm gonna go bang two of them! If I can get the other one and then they both agree, then we're in business!" '- Dumplin realizing he can bang two Towas at the same time.'' "IT'S DUMPLIN!" '- First meeting his alternate future wife Towa.'' "THAT"S MY WIFE! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!!" '- Future Trunks talking bad about Towa while Dumplin overhears him do so.'' "She looks so strong and knows what she wants... Just like me!!" '- Dumplin pointing out what he sees in Towa.'' "Nice Colors!" '- Dumplin liking the fact that Frogurt is wearing Dumplin's colors.'' "Hey what's up? Urghh! Hey Honey! Urghh! Daddy is back to work! Good job Honey, you're doing great!" '- Dumplin saying hi to his daughter Puddin while on his mission to get Tullece.'' "Grrr..." '- Dumplin quietly growls at Lirran trying to flirt with Towa.'' "Ah I love it when ya call me Big Daddy..." '- Dumplin likes Puddin calling him Big Daddy.'' "Go get him baby. Do it for Daddy! Ya gotta bring em' back!" '- Dumplin encouraging Puddin to defeat Mira and bring them back.'' "I need a nap. I've been in the game for too long. I'm too old for this shit. Bein a God is not what I imagined." '- Dumplin deciding to take a nap since he knows Puddin will finish the job.'' "AH HAHAHA! AH HAHA! MY WIFE AND STEP-SON ARE DEAD!!! AH HAHAHAHA! AH HAHAHAHA!" '- Dumplin trying to laugh through his tears since he is devastated that Towa is dead and Mira exploded.'' "Is that a joke kid? This shit again..." '- Dumplin questioning Goku who is asking about strength.'' "Call me!" '- Dumplin throwing his number at Goku and the Zeno Button.'' "C'mon, sweetheart! Do it for DADDY!" '- Dumplin talking to Puddin in the TOME RPG.'' "OH! Company! I am Dumplin. Yeah I guess it's pretty amazin' to meet me. If ya don't mind me askin' Who are you?" '- Dumplin introducing himself in TFS RPG/Team Four StaRPG.'' "Ahhh, sweetie, are these ya friends? Maybe you can help em." '- Dumplin sees that Puddin brought her friends to the abandoned castle in TFS RPG.'' Trivia * The name "Dumplin" is a pun on the word "Dumpling", a type of dessert/sweet food or a small fat person. As well as coinciding with his ability to Dump; hence his catchphrases, "Get Dumped!!" and "I'M GONNA DUMP!!!!!!" ** Interestingly, Chiaotzu's name in Chinese means "Dumpling", and said character shares a similarity in appearance with Dumplin, Zen-Oh, and Iwan, that being the Popo shaped eyes that Mr. Popo himself possesses. * In Xenoverse 1 and 2'', The Male CAC Voice 8 is Dumplin's voice who is Takahata101, who also voices Nappa, Grand Elder, Bardock, and Cell in the Abridged Series. Lanipator voices him out of game (as well as voicing Mr. Popo). * Dumplin seems to have a fierce hatred of Freeza's minion Raspberry, possibly due to the trouble he gave Dumplin while he was in Ginyu's body trying to save Gohan and Krillin. ** It has been confirmed that Dumplin has killed the current timeline Raspberry's entire family, going so far as to murder his father and grandfather close to the same time. * Dumplin absorbed Demigra's Dark Magic after Demigra had eaten/absorbed Tokitoki, meaning in every timeline Dumplin is destined to be the Demon God. * Dumplin's race was chosen to be a Fat Majin as the team thought it was best suited to fit with Voice 8 (also smaller things including the voice sounded uncomfortably coming from a Namekian (albeit Albino) and Saiyans were way too overused). * At the time of Dumplin's conception, the Short n' Stout Majin started out as a mix between a Danny DeVito and Gillbert Gottfried type character with Nappa/Ghost Nappa's voice. Once he gained access to new powers, his potential was soon realised and that he will become the Demon God and eventually Mr. Popo. ** In a strange meta sense: During the Xenoverse LP, fans suggested that Dumplin was the younger version of Abridged Mr. Popo. TFS not only ran with it, but took it a step further, saying that Dumplin had so much fun interacting with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and the others that after he became a Demon God, he created a copy of the Dragon Ball universe so he could hang out with all his friends (with a few changes and differences resulting from his mis-remembering events). That's right, the Abridged universe was created by Dumplin out of his love for the original Dragon Ball universe. According to Kaiser, the members of the team have decided that this is the official, canonical explanation for the existence of DBZ Abridged. *** In the TFS Parody "Popo the Genie", Popo's past is touched upon. However it is from Goku's perspective who is a mortal meaning it might not be ''"entirely accurate" since Goku and essentially everyone doesn't know the true story of Popo. **** The song alludes to Popo's time as Dumplin with "There must have been some evil in the inky void of space, for it took form and substance and a terrifying face!" which parallels Dumplin's words being "Dumplin existed before times and space started! Rememba' the embryonic ooze at the beginning of the universe? That was me... I'M GONNA DUMP!!!" * Dumplin's dark gray skin color is based off of Evil Boo/Gray Boo (Kirran's favorite form of Majin Boo). ** In Xenoverse 2 his skin seems to have gotten darker, especially when comparing him to his daughter Puddin, likely due to the game's graphical upgrade and improved lighting compared to Xenoverse 1 (or maybe it's also to show Dumplin continuously growing in strength as the Demon God and later Popo). * Dumplin does not seem to have a full smile. ** Mr. Popo seems to have lost some teeth whereas Dumplin still has a full set. After his metamorphosis, he later does Meth which made the demonic genie lose a few of his teeth. * Dumplin's signature pose is the "thumbs up", the other is him raising his index finger referencing Xenoverse 1. Additonally Puddin and Paata of Xenoverse 2 would do the peace sign. * Dumplin constantly laughs "YAK YAK YAK!" which was inspired by the manga/anime One Piece. * Unlike Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, Dumplin never skips Leg Day. * Shortly before the release of Xenoverse 2. Namco Bandai/Dimps told the members of Team Four Star not to recreate Dumplin as he can be transferred from the first Xenoverse game (leading into the creation of Puddin). The developers must have feared the possibility of having two Dumplins at the same place, at the same time. * Dumplin appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101 * Some time before the reveal, it was heavily implied that Dumplin might be related in some way to the powerful and omnivalent being known to many as "Mr. Popo". ** Confirmed by the word of god (Lanipator) that Dumplin is in fact "a young Mr. Popo." *** This is further supported by Dumplin's claim of being the primordial ooze at the beginning of the universe and is literally the kinky shit. **** As well as being 78 trillion years old, or even 'before times and space started', and of course, Dumplin was the Cosmic Force of Creation. ** When asked on his Tumblr page whether Dumplin being Mr. Popo was official canon in the Abridged series, KaiserNeko stated "Oh, trust me… we’re going to go into that. >;D" implying that Dumplin will appear or be mentioned/referenced at some point in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. * Dumplin has absorbed everything in the Dragon Ball universe he inhabited before Trunks summoned him. * Dumplin is Omnisexual, he has been known to transform into various things and perform coitus with an object, such as Dumplin turning into a key and preforming coitus with a door. ** In Japan, Dumplin has been confirmed to be Alpha-and-Omega-Sexual. * He seems to be into Towa (hence the Dumptruck and the Towtruck/DumplinXTowa OTP, a "supposedly" forbiddin love of a Time Patroller and a Time Breaker), he immediately hits on her after destroying Mira and when she was playing around with her staff, his jaw dropped. ** Towa is also one of the only people Dumplin will never kill and Dumplin is #1 on Towa's favorites list. *** After Towa helps Dumplin by overpowering Great Apes Nappa, Vegeta, and Bardock, Dumplin now calls Towa his "Top Bitch". **** Dumplin was able to seduce the Towa in his timeline then time traveled and seduced another Towa. ** Towa loves Dumplin when he makes witty commentary because she thinks he is refreshing, funny, and cute. * The only thing that can scare him is the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking. * Dumplin's 'Fuck Box' is the nickname of the pocket dimension inside one of his many hearts (probably the left side of his chest) that alternate dimension fighters (Parallel Quest enemies) go to after they are killed by Dumplin, increasing his power. ** The 'Fuck Box Combo' is the nickname of Dumplin's combo that the uses to send his enemies directly to the Fuck Box. *** The 'Fuck Box' is apparently a dimension where only good video games exist. **** A lot of hands ended up in the Fuck Box, they give you good massages. * It is rumored that Dumplin has a one way portal to hell in his butt. * According to Lanipator, Dumplin uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki to power his techniques. * Dumplin has been mentioned by many people and is called https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PLHc6CWhQ15adA2Cb4rWOENM0agd1lrGZE&v=jB7enwEa8I8 one of the greatest Xenoverse Custom Characters to be created. * Krillin is aware of Dumplin's Church of Fuck Box and even says one of their quotes when fighting "Get Dumped!". ** Krillin is also a worshipper of The Church of Fuck Box. * Apparently, Dumplin has proclaimed Bardock as his familiar (summoned ally). * Dumplin seems to have a strong dislike for Broly showing no hesitance in killing him and even calling him "The Bitch of all Saiyans" despite once calling him "Broly Senpai" and trying to learn his moves. * Despite Dumplin's very short stature, the Supreme Kai of Time is still noticeably shorter than him. ** Interestingly, if Dumplin did not have his pompadour he would be slightly shorter than Krillin. * Apparently Dumplin is friends with Majin Boo. ** Majin Boo is the only being that knows that Dumplin has absorbed everything. * Most of the cast of Team Four Star get a boner from watching Dumplin fight. ** In one of their Dumplstiltskin streams they admitted that Dumplin himself is porn. *** Lirran coincidentally was in a porno and has worn a few of his son/creation's colors (pink, green, black, and yellow). Brazzers likes Team Four Star * It is rumored that Dumplin has some kind of religious following. ** His followers might be a Dumplin from each and every dimension. *** This implies that these Dumplins are other players' own versions of the real Dumplin. **** Dumplin converted his non-believers to the church of Fuck Box. * If you don't press any buttons, Dumplin wins for you. * Whatever Dumplin eats, he doesn't actually gain any weight. It just becomes part of him. Dumplin works in mysterious ways. * Dumplin seems to have an odd relationship with his "Daddies" as he sent them to the Fuck Box, with them being wished back by Shenron. * Dumplin has eyes everywhere (yes even where you think he has eyes). * If he did not have time constraints, Dumplin could surpass most if not all of the missions he attempts to complete with greater ease as he still is capable of success. ** Dumplin is chill and likes to use his time wisely and not rush things. * Dumplin can grow hair if he wanted too since he was able to grow a mustache. * Dumplin will be returning in Avengers 3 according to TFS (Probably Lani). * As parody off of "The Good, The Bad, The Ugly," Dumplin is the Demon God, Captain Richard Ravagèr III the Dick, and his son Dumplstiltskin is the Drunk. * In the TOME (Terrain of Magical Exptertise) video game, Dumplin's death animation is him deflating like a balloon. * Thanks to his very memorable quotes, Dumplin became the center and the catalyst for so much fanart, memes, and mods. * Like his older self, Mr. Popo, Dumplin has also broken the 4th wall by scaring people in real life. He has looked at the screen, grinning and stares at the audience while Future Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time are talking and at Team Four Star. He instills fear to people around him and people in real-life, including his daddies. * The betrayal and deaths of his wife Towa and his son Mira may be why in the future he is so cold with people. * Dumplin was voted on the Smash Ballot, and is now playable thanks to this model swap mod over Wario in Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U. * Dumplin has fought against Dolan Duk. * Apparently, Dumplin has Thanksgiving with this whole family, but it's very awkward with him and Puddin on one side of the table and Towa and Mira on the other. * If Dumplin was to pilot a Gundam, it would be either the Gundam Epyon, Gundam Virtue, or Gundam Deathscythe. * Dumplin will "seemingly" meet his death approximately 200 years after the Abridged series. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Immortal beings Category:Males Category:Majins Category:DBZA Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Cast and Crew Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Dumplin Family Category:Original Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents